Finally Heading Home
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Sequel to 'A Trip Worth Remembering' Kayleigh's gone. Chibs is still hoping she's coming back. Now a mysterious letter has shown up... Chibs/OC
1. Chapter 1

*****I do NOT own Son of Anarchy. All rights go to Kurt Sutter and the FX Network! This is for enjoyment purposes only! Enjoy!*****

**As promised here is the sequel to 'A Trip Worth Remembering.'**

* * *

><p>Gemma was sitting in the office of Teller-Morrow Automotive. It was a very slow day. They had two cars come in for a tune up and a motorcycle. She was waiting on the mail. It had been a while since they had received anything from Kayleigh.<p>

"Morning, Miss Gemma," said the mail lady.

"Morning," said Gemma taking the stack from the lady.

Gemma turned back and walked into the office. She sat down at the desk and started to go through the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, junk," said Gemma muttering to no on in particular. "More bills, junk, junk…wait…"

Gemma picked up the last envelope and looked at it again. She dropped everything else on the desk and ran out of the office. She made her way into the clubhouse. Tara and Lyla were sitting at the bar while the rest of the group was in church. Gemma took a calming breath and sat down next to Lyla. The blonde looked at Gemma.

"You okay?" asked Lyla.

"Yeah. How long they been in there?" asked Gemma.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe," said Tara. "What's up?"

"Club business of sorts," said Gemma holding the envelope.

"What's that?" asked Lyla.

"Nothing for us to read," said Gemma.

They all heard movement on the other side of the door. The doors swung open and the Sons walked out. Clay walked over to Gemma and kissed her. Gemma disentangled herself from her husband and walked over to Chibs.

"Chibs," she said.

"What's up?" he said turning around.

Gemma didn't say anything. She just handed the letter over and walked away. Chibs looked down at the envelope he was handed. He knew that handwriting. He excused himself and walked outside over to the picnic table.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh walked out of the airport and took in a deep breath. She smiled as she looked around at the familiar setting. She grabbed her bag and walked over to the car rental place. Once she had her keys and the car and climbed in and pulled out on the highway.<p>

"It's good to be home!" she said turning up the radio.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I promise it's gonna get better! Tell me what you think is gonna happen! Much love!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Clay walked over to the office where Gemma was working on paying some of the bills for the shop. She didn't look up when he walked in. Clay closed the door to the parking lot and to the garage. He sat down across the desk from Gemma. Gemma finally looked up at him.

"What?" she said.

"What did you give Chibs?" asked Clay.

"Something that was addressed to him," said Gemma.

"From who?" asked Clay.

"No return address," said Gemma. "But it had enough stamps on it to have been sent half way around the world."

Clay nodded his head. They had all pretty much given up hope that Kayleigh was coming back. It had been months since she sent her last post card. She was in New York when they had gotten that one. Chibs kept them all. He had fallen hard for the girl. His hope was starting to wane that she was coming back. And this letter, if it was from her, could be the last nail in the coffin for him.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh drove down the road singing along with her favorite songs. It had been forever since she had made this drive. It felt like it was longer than she remembered. She smiled as she pulled up at the house. She parked the car and climbed out. Hopefully there was a spare key somewhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Chibs sat in his room at the desk. He stared at the front of the envelope for what seemed like hours. He finally opened it and pulled the letter out. He took a deep breath as he opened the letter. It was from her. His heart started to beat faster as he read the words she had written. He folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope. He placed that letter with all the post cards he had received, in a box under the bed. He grabbed his cut and helmet and walked out of his room. He ignored everyone around him as he walked over to his bike. He peeled out of the parking lot without a second glance to everyone behind him.<p>

Clay had seen him leave. His worst fears were starting to come true. She wasn't coming back. Ever.

* * *

><p>Gemma being Gemma snuck into the clubhouse while the boys were gone to get a car. She pulled out her master key to the rooms. She unlocked Chibs' room and walked in. She knew where he kept the boxes. She had cleaned the rooms so many times she knew where everything was in everyone's room. Well, except Tig's. She didn't want to touch any of his things.<p>

She got down on her knees and reached under the bed. She found both boxes and pulled them out. The first one she opened had all of Fiona's letters in it. The other was Kayleigh's box. She slid the first one back under the bed and sat down on the bed with the other one. She pulled the top off and found the letter. She sat the box beside her and opened the letter.

_**Filip,  
>I know I've been gone and I haven't kept in touch as much as I wanted to. Meet me in twenty minutes at the Sons' Cabin. I'm in town and want to see you.<br>~Kayleigh.**_

Gemma folded the letter up quickly and put it back in the box. She slid the box back under the bed and left the room, locking it behind her. She walked back out the office and grabbed her phone. She found Chib's number and sent him a text.

_**Dinner at the house tonight! ~Gem  
><strong>__**K ~Chibs**_

Gemma smiled as she walked into the clubhouse. She left a note on the meeting room door about the dinner before she left to get things ready. She called Tara and Lyla and told them about the dinner. Lyla was going to meet Gemma at the store and Tara would swing by the house to help cook when she got off work and picked up Abel. Gemma felt like the smile on her face couldn't be wiped off for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is so short too…just keep reading!<br>****Chapter TWO! Kayleigh's back in Charming, but is she going to stay this time? Chapter three is on the way! Much love to chibslover for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chibs parked the bike behind the Lexus that was sitting in the driveway. She took his helmet off and hung it on the handlebars. He swung his leg over the bike and slowly made his way to the front door.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was in the kitchen when she heard the unmistakable sound that was a motorcycle. She smiled to herself as she put the chicken back in the oven. She had hoped he would come but she wasn't sure if he would. She heard him walk across the front porch then open the door. She laid her knife down and walked around the corner and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>He opened the front door and was hit in the face with the smell of chicken. He heard someone move around in the kitchen. Then she walked around the corner and smiled. Her auburn hair was gone. But she still had the same blue eyes. Her smile wavered when Chibs didn't do anything. She stopped smiling altogether and started to say something.<p>

"I know that…" she started.

"Where'd you go?" he asked finally.

"Everywhere," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Traveled the US then went to Europe."

Chibs didn't say anything. He walked over to her and ran a gloved and through her hair.

"Why'd you change?" he asked.

"It was a dare," she said. "I met a few people while I was backpacking through mainland Europe. You hate it don't you?"

"No," he said.

"I know I've been gone for six months," she started again.

"Gemma would disagree," said Chibs stepping back. "Six months, two weeks, and four days. All that is according to the calendar Gemma keeps in her desk in the office."

"At least someone missed me," she said.

The buzzer on the oven went off. Kayleigh smiled and walked into the kitchen. Chibs silently followed her. He sat down in one of the chairs and watched her. She pulled a small chicken out of the oven and set it on the stove. She closed the over door and turned around to face him.

"I think you are spoiling me," he said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"First you cooked me breakfast and now it's lunch," he said smiling.

"I wanted this to be kind of special," she said. "We didn't meet on very good terms the first time."

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

In all actuality he didn't want to know when she was leaving again. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Even if it meant keeping her up here in the cabin. Kayleigh smiled and turned back to the chicken. She cut off a few pieces and put them on a platter. She brought it over to the table and walked back to the stove. She grabbed the large pot that was there and turned it up over the sink. He couldn't tell what was in the pot. She grabbed the colander out of the sink and shook it before dumping the contents into a bowl. She brought the bowl and a stick of butter over to the table as well.

"Like I said, you're spoiling me," he said.

"It's an old family recipe," she said grabbing two beers from the fridge.

She sat down opposite him and started to dish the food on her plate. She was happy it was the two of them.

* * *

><p>Jax had stopped by the hospital to talk to Tara. His mother had been acting weird since she gave Chibs the letter. Tara pulled him aside into one of the nurse's lounges.<p>

"Did she tell you she was having a dinner tonight?" asked Tara.

"Yeah. She left a note at the clubhouse," said Jax. "Do you know why she's having a dinner all of a sudden?"

"Nope. She just called and told me. I told her I would pick up Abel and help cook tonight. Lyla's supposed to be helping her shop," said Tara.

Jax nodded and kissed Tara before he left. Something was up, and he wanted to know what.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was cleaning up the dishes from lunch. Chibs was still sitting in the chair, watching her. She could tell that he was watching her to make sure she didn't disappear again. She felt bad for the way she left. She could've handled it a lot differently than she had. This was her chance to make everything right.<p>

Kayleigh turned around and smiled at Chibs. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small cake.

"You were really going all out with this, weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've got to apologize for being stupid somehow," she said setting the cake down.

"We all do stupid things," he said. "Ask any one of the boys at the garage."

Kayleigh smiled. She hadn't though about some of them in a long while. She was going to surprise them later today when she rode back with Chibs. She turned to face him to ask him something when he kissed her.

Kayleigh pulled back a little surprised that he had kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that since I got here. I'm done with niceties," he said.

Chibs pulled her into another searing kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen. They could skip dessert for now.

* * *

><p>Gemma and Lyla were unloading things from the two cars when Jax pulled into the driveway. Lyla hurried inside, leaving Gemma to talk with Jax in peace. Jax parked the bike and climbed off. Gemma grabbed another bag from the trunk and turned to face him. As soon as he was close enough she handed the bags off to him. Jax grunted when he took the bags.<p>

"What are you doing, feeding an army?" asked Jax.

"With this club, yes," said Gemma grabbing the last bag. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why you are having a dinner on a Wednesday," said Jax.

"Because I felt like it. That's why," said Gemma walking into the house. "Now go help Lyla get the rest of the groceries."  
>Jax sighed and walked out of the house. Lyle had two bags in her hand and two where still in the trunk. Jax grabbed the last two and closed the trunk. Lyla smiled and started walking towards the house.<p>

"Lyla, wait," said Jax.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What's going on with my mom?" he asked. "What's the real reason for the dinner?"

"I know as much as you do. She's the only one who knows the real reasons. And I have a feeling it's going to stay that way," said Lyla.

Jax nodded his head and followed Lyla into the house. As soon as the bags were gone from his arms he kissed his mom and hightailed it from the house. He knew better than to get in her way when she was cooking for the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews tinkerbell6565 and chibslover! Hope you enjoyed chapter three!<br>Do **_**you**_** think Kayleigh is going to stay or run off again? Let me know what you think! Much love!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was going on five o'clock when Kayleigh walked out of the bathroom. Chibs was already half dressed. He tossed her clothes across the room.

"Get dressed," he said pulling his shirt on.

"Why?" asked Kayleigh.

"Gemma's having a dinner and if we don't leave soon we're gonna be late," he said. "And no one is late to one of Gemma's dinners."

"I think it would be okay if _I_ was late," she said. "Leave the address and I will come later. I have to shower and get ready."

"Not gonna happen. You either come with me now, or we are both late," he said walking across the room to the naked woman.

"I'm promise I'm not gonna run off," she said kissing him. "Here. Take this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It was my great grandmother's locket. I don't go anywhere without it," said Kayleigh taking the necklace off. "Think of it as a security deposit. I'm going to show up at this dinner at the very least to get the necklace back."

She kissed him again and walked back in the bathroom. Chibs smiled slightly and put the necklace in his pocket. He grabbed his cut and walked out of the room. He put the cake back in the fridge and grabbed another piece of chicken as he walked out of the cabin. He climbed on his bike and made his way to Gemma's house. He hoped she was right about the necklace. He was going on blind trust right now.

* * *

><p>Gemma, Tara, and Lyla were in the kitchen. It was a quarter to six. They were going to eat at six thirty. Occasionally Tara and Lyla would exchange glances. When they did it again Gemma said something.<p>

"Okay, what's the secret conversation about?" she said.

"What?" said both girls.

"I've seen the sideways glances you've given each other all night. So spill it," she said.

Tara looked at Lyla and Lyla looked at the ground. Sometimes Tara wished she didn't have seniority over people sometimes.

"We're just trying to figure out what the dinner's for," said Tara.

"When was the last time we had a proper dinner with the club?" asked Gemma.

"When Abel came home," said Lyla.

It was the same day she had announced her engagement to Opie.

"So there. It's been at least six months or more since then," said Gemma. "So drop it."

Both women nodded and went back to what they were doing. Gemma looked at her watch again. It was six o'clock. Chibs should be here soon with the surprise. That would leave time for them to talk and then eat at six-thirty.

* * *

><p>Chibs pulled up to the house. Everyone was here. He parked the bike and climbed off. He could still feel the necklace in his pocket as he walked up the driveway. He opened the door and walked in. He was greeted by the rest of the club and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. As he turned the corner he was met by Gemma. Gemma didn't look happy.<p>

"What'd I do?" he asked.

Gemma turned around and walked out the back door. Chibs grabbed the beer Tara had grabbed out of the fridge for him. He nodded his thanks and followed Gemma out the door. As soon as the door was closed she laid into him.

"Where is she!" asked Gemma in a whispered yell.

"Who?" asked Chibs.

"Kayleigh!" she said. "I know she is town. I read the letter, hence the dinner party. Where is she?"

"The cabin," said Chibs.

He knew better than to argue with Gemma about going through his things. He would lose that battle and then still have to deal with Clay about blowing up at his wife.

"She's coming later. And before you say anything I have something she will want if she leaves town," he said.

"What?" asked Gemma.

"Her great gran's necklace," he said.

"The ruby one she was wearing last time?" asked Gemma.

"Yup," said Chibs.

Gemma nodded her head and walked back into the house. Chibs waited a few minutes before he walked back in. He grabbed another beer on his way through to the living room. Chibs sat down next to Happy and joined the conversation.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh walked out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans. She grabbed a black tank top and her red over shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Once her shoes were on she grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door. She grabbed the sticky note with Gemma's address and walked out the door. She climbed in the Lexus and turned it on. She typed the address into the Tom-Tom and hit enter. She took a deep breath and backed down the driveway.<p>

* * *

><p>It was six-thirty and Kayleigh hadn't shown up. Gemma and Tara had everything sitting on the table. Gemma called everyone to the table. Clay said grace and they started to dig in. Everyone started on different conversations about different things. Gemma would occasionally look down the table at Chibs, who would in turn look away. Gemma sighed and took a drink from her wine. She was about to say something when the door rang.<p>

"I've got it," said Opie standing up.

Gemma nodded and went back to eating. The sound that came from the living room had everyone stopping eating and looking that way.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," said Opie when he opened the door.<p>

Standing on the front porch was Kayleigh. She had dark black hair instead of the auburn they had grown accustomed to. She had a shy smile on her face.

"Hi, Opie," she said quietly.

"Um…hold on," he said.

Opie turned around and walked back into the dinning room. Everyone was staring at him.

"Um, Gemma. Door," he said.

Gemma frowned but stood up anyway. She walked around the corner and smiled. Kayleigh was looking at the floor. Gemma grabbed her arm and closed the door, all without saying a word.

"Come on," she said quietly.

Gemma took her hand and walked back towards the dinning room.

"Grab another chair," Gemma said walking around the corner with Kayleigh behind her.

Everyone looked up and about choked on their food. Juice jumped up and grabbed another chair. Everyone moved down the table so Kayleigh could sit beside Chibs. She smiled shyly and sat down. Food was passed around the table again. Gemma took her seat again and conversations went back to normal.

As Kayleigh she could tell everyone wanted to ask her something. The tension was there and she could cut it with her knife. She took a sip of her wine and said something.

"I know you all want to ask me questions, so you might as well get it out of the way," said Kayleigh.

It was as if the floodgates had opened up. Everyone started asking questions. She was having a hard time answering them. Clay intervened on her behalf.

"HEY!" he shouted. "One at a time!"

A few of them gave sheepish looks and waited for someone to asked the million dollar questions. It was Gemma who asked it.

"Where'd you go after New York?" she asked.

"Backpacked across Europe," she said.

"Here's a harder one. Why'd you leave?" asked Gemma.

It was like everyone was holding their breath, waiting on her answer. Kayleigh swallowed her food and took a long sip of wine before she answered. Everyone's attention was on her.

"I had originally set out on seeing the world when I left home six months ago," said Kayleigh. "I hadn't planned on meeting anyone or becoming friends with them."

Everyone sat and stared at her. Some were still trying to process that she was actually there. Others were trying to process her response.

"I though I had family in Dublin, but the few days I was here I realized that family are the people who share the same last name or blood. Family is who you are care about. This is a very tight nit family," said Kayleigh. "You didn't have to be nice to me and you were. You accepted me into your family. The entire time I was gone all I could think about is the family I left behind in here, in Charming."

Gemma smiled and continued eating, "Good. We missed you too."

Everyone added their agreement and went back to eating. Kayleigh smiled as she returned to her food. Maybe leaving was a good thing in a disguise. She really didn't care, she was back and that's all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Here is Chapter 5, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The dinner was over and everyone was sitting in the living room with the exception of Gemma, Lyla, and Kayleigh. Lyla was placing the dishes in the dishwasher after Gemma would rinse them off. Kayleigh was standing off to the side out of the way. Gemma had called her in there to talk to her. And so far no one had been talking.<p>

Once everything was in the dishwasher Lyla started it and grabbed two beers from the fridge, one for her, one for Opie. She nodded to Gemma before she walked out of the kitchen. Gemma washed her hands and dried them on a towel before she turned to face Kayleigh. Gemma watched her. She would shift from foot to foot and not make eye contact. She knew she was in trouble. Gemma finally spoke.

"When did you make get back?" she asked.

"Early this morning," replied Kayleigh.

Gemma nodded her head, "And you headed up to the cabin?"

"Yeah. Chibs told me it wasn't used much and I figured it would be a good place to talk to him without interruptions," said Kayleigh barely making eye contact.

Gemma walked over to Kayleigh. She took her face between her hands and looked her in the eye, "We're happy you are back. But so help me God if you do anything to hurt my family, Chibs included, I will become the thing you fear the most in this world. Understood?"

Kayleigh was stunned silent. All she could do was nod her head vigorously. Gemma smiled and kissed her forehead and let go of her face.

"Good. Now let's go socialize," said Gemma walking away.

Kayleigh took a few deep breaths trying to regain her composure. She evidently took long enough for Chibs to get worried. She looked up when he walked in. He had a concerned look on his face. He sat his beer on the counter and took hold of her arms gently.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Aye," she replied.

"You look a little shook up. What did Gem say to you?" he asked.

"Probably something she says to a lot of people," said Kayleigh chuckling slightly.

"What did she say?" asked Chibs.

"Basically if I run off again like I did she'd chase me down and hurt me," said Kayleigh.

"Sounds like Gemma," said Chibs. "Come on. Let's get out of her. I still want to talk to you."

Kayleigh nodded her head and took the hand he offered. They walked through the living room and out the front door. Chibs said they were heading out and got a few catcalls from some of the guys. Kayleigh buried her head in his shoulder as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When they heard the bike pull away from the house everyone left at the house got real quiet. Tig being Tig said the first thing he could think of.<p>

"Damn she's fucking hotter than last time," he said.

There were a few groans and eye rolls from the group. Clay was the next to talk.

"When did she get back?" he asked.

Gemma was the one to answer, "This morning."

"How do you know?" asked Clay.

"She told me in the kitchen when I asked her," said Gemma. "She's up at the cabin."

"How does she know about that?" asked Piney.

"Chibs took her up there to escape Kyle for a few hours," said Clay.

"Why she up there now?" asked Jax.

"Wanted some alone time with Chibs to apologize," said Gemma.

"So is she staying?" asked Opie.

"I don't know," said Gemma. "I don't think she knows, really."

"There has to be something we can do," said Lyla. "She liked it here enough to come back, at least."

"She's got a point," said Tara. "She didn't seem all that uncomfortable tonight."

"Did she even know about the dinner?" asked Jax.

"Chibs probably told her. She was dressed for it," said Opie.

"I think for now we should let her decide if she wants to stay or not," said Gemma. "And if she wants to leave, then she wants to leave and there is nothing we can do."

Everyone nodded their heads and changed the topic of discussion.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh had a tight hold on Chibs. He was taking her back to the cabin. She had her head resting on the back of his shoulder. She had a lot of thing running through her head. She was going to have to do a lot of thinking over the next few days.<p>

Chibs parked the bike in front of the cabin. Kayleigh climbed off and handed him the helmet. He started to climb off as well when she stopped him.

"Filip," she said.

Chibs sat back down and looked at her. He was bracing himself for her leaving again.

"I think I need to be alone tonight. I've got a lot of things I have to think about and a lot of decisions to make," she said.

She leaned over and kissed him before she whispered, "I'm not leaving, I promise."

Chibs nodded and kissed her back before he pulled away from the cabin. Kayleigh sighed and walked up the front steps. She unlocked the front door and walked in. She really didn't _want_ to be alone, but she had to be able to think.

* * *

><p>Gemma was sitting in her office watching the guys work on a few of her cars. Chibs had really thrown himself into his work today. Gemma frowned and grabbed the keys to the car. She kissed Clay goodbye and said she would be back later. She climbed in the car and pulled out of the lot and headed off towards the cabin.<p>

Kayleigh was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal when she heard a car pull in the driveway. She sat the bowl down and listened. She could hear heels walking across the porch. There was a knock at the door before it was opened. Gemma walked in the front door.

"Just making sure you were still here," she said.

"Yeah," said Kayleigh grabbing her bowl.

"What's got Chibs in a huff?" asked Gemma.

"He didn't stay the night," said Kayleigh.

"Why not?" asked Gemma.

"I've got a lot of things to think over, and I didn't need a distraction," said Kayleigh walking into the kitchen.

"What are you thinking over?" asked Gemma following her.

"Personal things," said Kayleigh.

"Like what?" asked Gemma.

"Things," said Kayleigh.

"If you are having trouble with something, you know you can talk to me about it," said Gemma.

"It's nothing like that," said Kayleigh. "It's just when I make a decision I want to be able to say it was _my_ decision and not someone else's."

Gemma nodded her head. She knew Kayleigh was thinking about whether or not to stay. Gemma hugged her and left Kayleigh to her thoughts. Once Gemma was gone Kayleigh walked over to her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She smiled when it was answered.

"Go a head and finish everything," she said.

She got a confirmation before she hung up the phone. She had once decision down. Now she had a few more to make. Her day was not going to be easy. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Since it took me a while to upload Chapter 5 i decided to go ahead and upload 6 as well. It's really, really short, but it's a good cliff hanger! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chibs had finally gotten a break from work. The first thing he did was hop on his bike and head towards the cabin. Gemma had said Kayleigh was still there when she went at nine-thirty that morning so he was hoping she was still there at two-fifteen.<p>

* * *

><p>Kayleigh had everything packed and loaded into her car. She put the key back under the mat and walked over to her Lexus. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. She was happy she was going somewhere else.<p>

* * *

><p>Chibs pulled up to the cabin to find the car missing. He didn't let that deter him. He figured she was out at the store getting more things. He sat down on the porch and lit a cigarette and waited.<p>

* * *

><p>Kayleigh had all the windows down on her car as she drove down the road. She hadn't felt so free before. He smiled faded as she thought about Chibs. She probably should've told him what she was doing. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad.<p>

* * *

><p>A half hour and three cigarettes later Chibs stood up. When he did he had moved the doormat. He turned to move it back when something shined in the sunlight. He moved the mat completely to see the key to the cabin. He dropped the mat and walked back over to his bike. He jumped on and floored it back to town. He was pissed as hell, and he would fuck up whoever messed with him.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! And dont worry chibslover, I think you will really like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was two fifteen in the afternoon when Kayleigh pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive. She pulled off to the side and parked the car. She climbed out and made her way to the front office. Luckily Gemma was sitting in the office chair. Gemma looked up when Kayleigh knocked on the door. She smiled and motioned her in.<p>

"What can I do for you?" asked Gemma.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some of the guys tomorrow afternoon," said Kayleigh.

"What for?" asked Gemma.

"Heavy lifting," replied Kayleigh.

"I think we can spare a few of them," smiled Gemma. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was on the way to the diner to get lunch when I stopped by," said Kayleigh.

"Stay. There is food in the clubhouse," said Gemma.

* * *

><p>Chibs had pulled into the parking lot of the shop not really paying attention to anything or anyone. As soon as he was off his bike he walked into the garage and went back to work. He had to release some steam in a constructive manner.<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost three o'clock when Gemma and Kayleigh emerged from the clubhouse. Gemma had a big smile on her face as they walked over to the office. Gemma walked into the garage while Kayleigh walked into the office and sat down.<p>

Gemma walked over to Clay to talk to him.

"Hey," she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going to have to steal some of the guys tomorrow morning," said Gemma.

"What for?" asked Clay.

The guys, including Chibs, had stopped working to listen.

"A little heavy lifting," she said smiling.

'What are you smiling about?" asked Clay a little weary. "What heavy lifting?"

Clay was wracking his brain trying to remember if she had bought anything big recently, but he was coming up empty.

"Furniture, boxes, and whatnot," said Gemma.

"Where?" he asked.

"The old Miller place," she said.

"Why? That place has been empty for almost three years," said Jax finally walking over.

"Spill it, Gem," said Clay.

"Fine. Kayleigh need the help," she said.

Chibs was really paying attention. Up until that point he had thought she had left town again.

"What for?" asked Clay.

"Moving her crap into the house," smiled Gemma.

"I thought she was in the cabin," said Clay.

"As much as I like the cabin I would like a place of my own," said Kayleigh walking into the garage.

Chibs turned to face her. She had been smiling until she saw him. He looked mad. She walked over to him.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing I want to talk about right now," he said.

Kayleigh nodded. She knew she would get it out of him soon. Even if it meant she had to come back to the clubhouse later tonight.

"Right. I have to run down to the bank to finalize everything or I wont have a house to move anything into," she said smiling.

She leaned over and kissed Chibs' cheek and hugged Gemma before she walked over to her car. Chibs was mentally kicking himself for not seeing the Lexus in the parking lot. Kayleigh waved goodbye as she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was sitting in the lobby of the bank when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. It was Aunt Lilly. Kayleigh rolled her eyes and answer the phone.<p>

"Hello," she said.

"Where are you?" shouted her aunt.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kayleigh looking at her watch.

"You said you would be gone three months tops. Here it is six months later and you still aren't home," replied her aunt.

"_Aintín_," started Kayleigh.

"Don't you auntie me. I talked to you last month and you said you were in Russia. Where are you now?" asked Aunt Lilly.

Kayleigh took a deep breath as the bank attendant waved her over. "Auntie I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Lilly shouted.

"I'm back in Charming," said Kayleigh closing the phone. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," said the lady. "I'm happy someone had finally bought the old Miller place. It's in need of a good owner."

Kayleigh smiled as they started to go over the paperwork.

* * *

><p>Chibs was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. It was six-thirty at night. He was hoping Kayleigh would stop back by so he could talk to her. He was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. After she had left for the bank the shop had gotten really busy.<p>

After a few minutes he felt the bed dip beside him. He opened his eyes and look at the clock, it was eight fifteen. He must have fallen asleep. He looked to the other side to see Kayleigh sitting on the bed next to him smiling.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said. "We can talk tomorrow if you are tired."

"No, I'm fine," he said sitting up in bed.

Kayleigh nodded and pulled her shoes off before she climbed in the bed and lay down next to him. Chibs wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closed. Kayleigh smiled as she draped her arm across his stomach. They didn't say anything for a few minutes and she was afraid he had fallen back to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to buy a house?" he asked finally.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she said. "I was in the process of opening a bank account here and moving my money so I could actually buy the house."

"You could've told me you were at least thinking about it," he said. "The old Miller place isn't the best house in this town."

"I know," she said. "That's why I chose it."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it looks bad on the outside, but it's amazing on the inside," she said sitting up. "Everyone is turned off by the outward appearance that they never tour the house. The inside is just as beautiful as the inside of Gemma's home. Granted there are a few things that have to be fixed or replaced on the inside. And everything on the outside is all cosmetic fixes. It really is a good house."

"You really like that house don't you," he said.

"I do," she said lying back down. "So am I going to have to move my crap from storage into the house myself or am I going to have help?

"You will have me for sure," he said kissing her forehead.

"That's good," she said smiling.

Slowly they both fell asleep. Kayleigh had a smiled on her face as she snuggled closer to Chibs. Chibs was smiling because she was going to be around for a while. And that's all that mattered to him right now.

* * *

><p>Aintín = AuntAuntie


	8. Chapter 8

Kayleigh woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on and ran her fingers through her hair before she pulled it up in a ponytail. She walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, hoping to god there was some coffee. She smiled when she saw a fresh pot brewing. She grabbed a mug and poured the caffeinated goodness into it. She grabbed the creamer and sugar and added it to the mug as well. She took a sip and walked out to the bar and sat down.

Gemma was sitting at the bar with her own mug of coffee. She sat down next to Gemma and grabbed the paper. Gemma smiled at her and continued to read the other half of the paper. They sat in a happy silence. The silence was only broke when the guys came in from the garage. Clay walked over and kissed Gemma before getting his own mug of coffee. Chibs was the last one in. He smiled and walked over to Kayleigh and kissed her forehead and took her mug of coffee. He found out the last time she was around they took their coffee the same.

"Jerk," she mumbled as she walked back to the kitchen to get another mug.

Chibs took her seat and face the rest of the club. When she was ready they were going to help her move. Kayleigh came back and sat down next to Chibs and started to sip on her new cup of coffee. He had finished off the other one and was reaching for it. She swatted at his hand and moved to the couch on the other side of the room. A few of the guys laughed, including Chibs. Kayleigh liked her coffee. She didn't function without some sort of caffeine in her system.

"You ready?" Chibs asked walking over to her.

"As I will be for nine in the morning," she said standing up.

Gemma took her mug back to the kitchen. Chibs grabbed Kayleigh's hand and started to walk out the door. Chibs was making his way to the bike when Kayleigh pulled her hand free.

"I'm not leaving the Lexus here," she said.

Chibs nodded and kissed her as he climbed on the bike. "Tara and Lyla are going to follow you to the storage unit in their cars. Jax, Opie, and I will follow on the bike. Happy and Tig will meet up at the house."

Kayleigh nodded and kissed him again before she walked over to her car. She started the car and pulled out of the lot. Tara and Lyla were waiting outside the fence for her. She waved to them and took off down the street.

* * *

><p>Gemma was still sitting in the clubhouse when Clay walked back in.<p>

'What's wrong?" he asked.

"Got a letter today," she said handing it over to Clay.

The letter was from Kyle. He was demanding his sister be returned to Ireland.

'What is this all about?" asked Clay.

"She told her family she was going to be gone three months. It's almost seven months later and she still isn't home," said Gemma. "I think we should talk to her."

"Yeah," said Clay reading the letter again.

"I'll stop by the house later today and talk to her," said Gemma standing up. "But right now I'm going to go see my grandson."

Clay kissed his wife as she walked out the door. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting outside the house when Gemma pulled up. Kayleigh had just walked out of the house with drinks on a tray and was passing them around. Gemma waved as she opened the backseat door. She pulled Abel out and walked over to the group. Abel squealed when he saw Jax. Jax took his soon from his mom and sat back down next to Tara. Gemma walked over to Kayleigh and whispered in her ear. Kayleigh nodded and set the tray down and walked into the house, Gemma following her.<p>

Chibs was curious as to what was going on and followed them both into the house. They were in the kitchen when he found them.

"Have you talked to your family recently?" asked Gemma.

Kayleigh looked up when she heard someone walking towards the door. It was Chibs.

"Yeah. I talked to my aunt yesterday. She was pissed that I wasn't home," said Kayleigh. "She calls once every two weeks or so to check in on me. Why?"

"We got a letter from Kyle today," said Gemma.

"What's he want?" asked Kayleigh resting her arms on Chibs'.

In the midst of the conversation Chibs had walked over to Kayleigh and leaned back on the counter and pulled her in front of him, holding her tight.

"He's demanding your return," said Gemma.

"He's an idiot," said Kayleigh.

"That may be the case, but you're still technically an Irish citizen," said Gemma. "If he tries hard enough he can have you deported back to Ireland."

"Chibs let go, you're hurting me," she gasped out.

"Sorry," he said.

Chibs dropped his arms from around her waist. He had stared squeezing her closer to him when Gemma had mention deportation. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"He wouldn't try that, would he?" asked Kayleigh.

"I don't think he would. It would bring too much attention to the mother charter and to SAMBEL as well. I don't think he would risk it," said Gemma. "But like you said, he's an idiot."

"I will talk to him later ad figure things out," said Kayleigh sighing.

"For now, get back to moving in. We're gonna keep you as long as we can," said Gemma.

Kayleigh chuckled as she hugged the older woman. Gemma walked out of the kitchen and left Chibs and Kayleigh alone. Kayleigh turned around and laid her head on Chibs' chest. Chibs wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"Gemma's right. We should get back to work," said Kayleigh.

Chibs nodded and kissed the top of her head before he walked back outside. Kayleigh went back to unpacking the things in the kitchen while the guys started moving everything else in.

* * *

><p>By seven o'clock that night everything had been moved into the house and the boxes were sitting in the rooms waiting to be unpacked. The mattresses for Kayleigh's bed were sitting on the floor in her room. She was going to have Chibs put the frame for it together tomorrow.<p>

She was sitting on the floor in the living room eating pizza. The guys had gone back to the shop to get in a few more hours of work before they headed back to their own families. Kayleigh grabbed her phone and found Kyle's number. It was three in the morning in Belfast, but she didn't care. Kyle had it coming. The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

"You best have a damn good reason for calling this fucking early in the morning," said Kyle half awake.

"Oh I do dear brother of mine," said Kayleigh.

"Kay?" he said.

"Aye. What's this I hear about you 'demanding' I be returned to Ireland?" asked Kayleigh. "You act like they are holding me here against my will, Kyle."

"Kay, you have to understand…" he started.

"Don't even," she said. "I told Auntie three months. Auntie has been calling me twice a month for the past six and a half months. She knows where I've been and where I am now. I'm not doing anything against my will. And that includes becoming a US citizen."

"You can't be serious," said Kyle sitting up in bed.

"As cancer," said Kayleigh. "Now leave Gemma alone."

"You've got to be out of your mind," said Kyle. "Look, I'm going to come…"

"You are going to stay out of this. You are going to stay in Ireland eve if I have to have Clay tell Seamus. Do you not remember the big shit storm that happened the last time you came to get me?" said Kayleigh. "Just don't worry about me. If I need your help I'll call."

Kaye didn't wait for his reply. She turned her phone off and laid it next to the pizza box. She took another bite of pizza when she heard a bike pull into the drive. She looked up at the door when Chibs walked in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Aye. Just dealing with Kyle," said Kayleigh. "Pizza?"

"No. I'm good," he said sitting down beside her. "How's the unpacking?"

"Horrible. I forgot how much crap I had," she said chuckling.

"How much crap do you have?" he asked.

"Over the past six months my friend Anna has been sending my thing to the storage unit for me," said Kayleigh. "It's only been a little at a time so Auntie didn't notice. But I think almost everything of mine is here. I think I'm only missing a few things."

"What's been unpacked?" asked Chibs.

"The kitchen and part of the living room," said Kayleigh.

"That's it?" he asked. "What about your bedroom?"

"I've got the chest of drawers filled with most of my clothes. And some of the boxes of my hanging clothes are in the closet," she said.

"And the bed?" asked Chibs.

"The mattresses are up there," she said. "The frame still ahs to be put together. I was gonna ask you to do it tomorrow."

Chibs shook his head and stood up. "Come on. You need some sleep."

Kayleigh grabbed the pizza box and put it in the fridge before she walked up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

For the second morning in a row Kayleigh woke up alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around. None of his things were in the bedroom. She pulled herself up off the mattress and walked across the hall into the bathroom. Taped to the mirror was a piece of paper with her name on it. She grabbed the paper as she walked out of the bathroom.

_**Got called out this morning. I'll be back by lunch to set up the bed frame. ~Chibs**_

Kayleigh tossed the not in the trash as she walked into the kitchen. She looked up when she heard someone scoot a stool across the floor. Gemma walked around the corner scaring Kayleigh.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Kayleigh jumping. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Chibs told me where he put the spare key," said Gemma.

Kayleigh took a few deep breaths as she walked over to the coffee pot. Gemma had already started the coffee. Kayleigh grabbed a mug and poured some in it. She grabbed the sugar and creamer and joined Gemma at the peninsula.

"Where are the guys?" asked Kayleigh.

Gemma didn't say anything. She just shook her head and continued to read the paper.

"Guess it's one of those 'need to know' kind of things," said Kayleigh sipping her coffee.

"Yup," said Gemma. "What's left to be unpacked?"

"The rest of the living room, and everything upstairs," said Kayleigh.

"Then lets get to it. Lyla will be over soon to help," said Gemma.

Kayleigh nodded and finished her coffee before she walked into the living room. The first thing they did was moved the furniture where Kayleigh wanted it. From there they put the entertainment center together, which took the better part of an hour. Once that was together they got the TV in and hooked up to the cable.

"What else goes in here?" asked Gemma.

"Um, DVD player, the VCR, and the DVDs and VHS tapes," said Kayleigh sliding boxes over.

Gemma shook her head as she opened the boxes. After the DVD and VCR were hooked up they started stacking the DVDS and Tapes. As Gemma would pull them out of the box Kayleigh would put them away, alphabetically.

* * *

><p>Chibs was finally got back from Stockton. He jumped in the shower at the clubhouse before he headed over to Kayleigh. When he pulled up in the driveway Gemma's car was there. He turned the bike off and walked up to the front door. He knocked once before he walked in. He looked around the living room but didn't see them.<p>

As he walked through the house he could hear them laughing upstairs. He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. As he walked down the hall the conversation turned serious.

"So?" asked Gemma.

"So what?" asked Kayleigh scooting an empty box in the hall.

"Don't you dare so what me," said Gemma. "You know what I am talking about."

"No, I don't," said Kayleigh.

Gemma didn't say anything for a moment. "You've decided to stay in Charming for Chibs, right?"

"I'm staying for other reasons as well. I like Charming. It's rather, for lack of a better word, charming," said Kayleigh. "I'm also staying because I like everyone. You all have been more of a family to me than my own family has. Chibs is a plus to all this."

"How do you feel about him?" asked Gemma.

It was Kayleigh's turn to be quiet. Chibs was still standing at the end of the hall listening.

"It shouldn't be something you have to think about," said Gemma.

"I know, but I've never really though about it," said Kayleigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Gemma.

"Well the last time I was here I was more worried about if Kyle was going to steal me a way in the middle of the night," said Kayleigh. "And while I was gone I was focused on what was going on around me. Trying to enjoy my vacation."

"And this is the end of your vacation?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah. I think so," said Kayleigh.

Gemma nodded her head and opened another box.

Chibs decided now was the time to make his presence know. He quietly walked down the stairs and waited a few minutes before he walked up them again. He made his way to the master bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey," said Kayleigh smiling. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he said.

Gemma just looked at him. She knew the truth. She had heard the bike pull up to the house long before he said he had. She knew he was in the hallway listening, which is why she brought up Kayleigh's feelings.

"Looks like your muscle is here. I'm going to head back to the shop. See you tomorrow?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah. Bye," said Kayleigh hugging Gemma.

'What was that about?" asked Chibs.

"Girl time," said Kayleigh moving boxes. "There should be room for you to set the bed frame up. If not just move shit into the hallway. I'll be in the spare room."

Chibs nodded his head. He was concentrating on the conversation he wasn't supposed to hear. Kayleigh kissed him and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway and into the spare room. She moved a few boxes around but didn't really do anything. After a few minutes Chibs called out to her.

"Hm?" she said walking into the room.

"Bed sheet?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she said smiling. "I think the big box in the closet."

Chibs walked over and opened the box she was talking about. He grabbed the top set of sheets out and helped make the bed. Once the sheets here on Kayleigh flopped back on the bed.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes," she said sitting up. "But definitely not to tired to christen the bed."

Chibs cocked an eyebrow at her as she sauntered over to him.

"Have I told you lately I love you?" he said.

"No you haven't," she said kissing him.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was lying in bed while Chibs was getting dinner. She was in his Sons t-shirt. She was thinking about what Gemma had said earlier. She looked up when Chibs walked in. he set the pizza box on the end of the bed and climbed in next to her.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Thing Gemma and I talked about earlier," she said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"So what are y'all doing tomorrow?" asked Chibs.

"Getting a manicure and pedicure and buying paint," said Kayleigh.

"What are you painting?" he asked.

"One of the spare rooms. I'm going to use it as my personal space," said Kayleigh.

"Personal space?" asked Chibs.

"A place where I can get away from people if I want to," said Kayleigh.

Chibs nodded his head. They fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the night. After they are Kayleigh jumped into the shower. Chibs followed into the shower when she was done. Kayleigh was braiding her hair when he walked back in. He had a contemplative look on his face.

"You okay?" she asked climbing into bed.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just odd."

"What is?" she asked.

"Sleeping somewhere other than the clubhouse," he said.

Kayleigh shook her head and kissed him before she turned the light out. She liked the idea of him staying the night with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fair waring...I've updated a lot today...the updates will prolly start to slack off to only two or three a day. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayleigh woke up the next morning at eight when her alarm went off. She tried to roll over and turn it off, but Chibs was pulling her closer to him.<p>

"You gotta let go of me," said Kayleigh trying to pull free.

"No. I'm comfortable," said Chibs.

"I have to turn the alarm off," said Kayleigh.

Chibs grunted but let go of her. Kayleigh slid from his grip and turned the offending alarm off. Before he could wrap his arm around her again she slip from the bed and grabbed clothes for the day.

"That's not fair," he said rolling onto his back.

"Sorry," said Kayleigh pulling on her jeans. "I've got to meet Gemma."

"At eight in the morning, on a Saturday!" he said. "Even I don't have to be at the shop."

"Well I told Gemma we would go have a girl day. Tara and Lyla are going as well," said Kayleigh pulling her shirt on.

"Uh oh," said Chibs sitting up.

"Uh oh, what?" asked Kayleigh.

"You're probably going to be interrogated," said Chibs.

"What?" said Kayleigh brushing her hair.

"With Tara _and_ Gemma there, yer definitely going to be interrogated," he said.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. "Go back to bed," she said kissing him.

"Gladly," he said pulling her down on the bed.

"No! By yourself! I've got to go," said Kayleigh trying to fight for her freedom.

"You can be a little late," said Chibs sliding his hand under Kayleigh's shirt.

Kayleigh moaned when he ran his thumb across her nipple. "I can be a little late."

* * *

><p>Gemma looked down at her watch. Kayleigh was ten minutes late. Tara and Lyla were sitting next to her outside the salon talking about the kids. Gemma was fixing to call Kayleigh when she pulled up. She closed the door and walked over to the group.<p>

"You're late," said Gemma.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Kayleigh. "I lover slept."

"Right, as in the alarm went off and you got some early morning sex," said Tara.

Kayleigh turned a bright red at Tara's comment.

"It's happened to us, too. Don't worry," said Tara.

Kayleigh nodded and followed the girls into the shop. Once they were all seated in the pedicure massage chairs they started talking again.

"So Chibs stayed the night?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Kayleigh.

"Oh really?" said Lyla.

"Yeah," said Kayleigh.

"He was there the night before that as well," said Gemma.

Tara turned to look at Kayleigh, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" asked Kayleigh.

"No, Chibs just usually stays at the clubhouse. Even if he his supposed to stay with someone, that person usually come to the clubhouse," said Tara. "So y'all must be getting along well."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Ka "So y'all must be getting along well."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Kayleigh.

"But?" said Tara.

"But what?" asked Kayleigh.

"There is a but to that statement. What is it?" asked Tara.

"It's just, I don't know what _we_ are," said Kayleigh.

"Oh please. The whole damn club knows what you two _are_," said Gemma. "Whether he has said it or not he claimed you as his the moment he laid eyes on you."

"What?" said Kayleigh.

"It's only a matter of time until he gets a crow on you," said Gemma.

"I doubt…" started Kayleigh.

"He's stayed two nights in a row at your place. He barely left your side the last time you were here," said Gemma. "Ask him tonight when you get home. See what he says."

Kayleigh nodded and focused on what the lady was doing to her toes. She really didn't know if what Gemma was saying was true. The only way she would know for sure was if she talked to Chibs.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh pulled into the driveway of the house. Chibs' bike was still there. She laid on the horn for a second before she climbed out of the car. Chibs opened the front door only to shake his head at her. She smiled and waved at him. Chibs walked over to the car and took the cans of paint she gave him. She grabbed the bag from the trunk and followed him into the house.<p>

"Which room?" he asked.

"The one next to our…I mean mine," she said walking into the kitchen.

Chibs smiled as he walked up the stairs. He had heard her say 'our' before she corrected herself. He sat the paint just inside the room and walked back down the stairs. Kayleigh was in the kitchen looking through the freezer when he walked in. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You eating here?" she asked.

"I can," he said.

"What do you want to eat then?" she asked. "I've got chicken and steak."

"Steak," said Chibs.

Kayleigh grabbed to steaks out of the freezer and dropped them into the sink to thaw. When she turned around Chibs was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What did you talk about with Gemma and the girl today?" he asked.

"A lot of things," said Kayleigh. "Actually, they asked question and I barely answered them."

"Why? What did they ask you?" asked Chibs.

"Questions I need to ask myself," said Kayleigh grabbing the bag.

Chibs followed Kayleigh out of the kitchen and up to the spare room. He leaned on the door while she organized the paint cans.

"What questions?" asked Chibs.

"Just questions," said Kayleigh.

"Questions for you or me?" asked Chibs.

Kayleigh took a deep breath and stood up. She turned around face Chibs. She walked over and kissed him before she slipped from the room and down the stairs. Chibs sighed and followed her down the stairs. She was in the kitchen again.

"Babe, please tell me," said Chibs.

"What are we?" asked Kayleigh.

"What?" said Chibs.

"Both Tara and Gemma seem to think we are together," said Kayleigh. "But we've never decided if we were together or not."

"You seem to think we are," said Chibs.

"What?" said Kayleigh looking up at him.

"I heard you when I was walking up the stairs. You called the master bedroom 'our' room before you corrected yourself," he said. "Is that what you want?"

"There are a lot of things I want, Filip. What do you want? That's what I want to know," said Kayleigh. "What do you want from this?" she said motioning between the two of them.

"I want you, and no one else," he said kissing her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy this juicy chapter.  
><strong>**NOTE: The rating is being changed to M for soon to be obvious reasons! Love to all who have reviewed so far!**

* * *

><p>Kayleigh just stood there staring at him. Had she heard him right? Chibs slowly walked over to Kayleigh. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Dinner be damned, thought Kayleigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chibs started to kiss her with more fever. He slid his hands down her side to her hips. They traveled farther down until he lifted her up on the counter. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid the zipper down. Kayleigh lifted her hip as he pulled her jeans and undies off. Chibs kissed her again as he tan his hands up her legs. Kayleigh moaned when his hand found her center. He ran his thumb across the small bundle of nerves. Kayleigh's hips jerked forwards when he did it again.<p>

Chibs smiled to himself as he ran a finger across her nether lips. Kayleigh was trying to suppress her moans. He kissed her again as he slid a finger into her molten core. Kayleigh let out another moan and moved her hips closer to Chibs. Chibs slowly moved his finger in and out of her before he added another.

"Oh god," moaned Kayleigh.

Chibs continued to move his fingers in and out of her until he brought her to the edge of ecstasy. When he could tell she was almost there he pulled his fingers out. Kayleigh let out a disgruntled groan and glared at him. Chibs chuckled and undid his belt and jeans. As soon as he was free he slammed into Kayleigh moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chibs thrust into her repeatedly causing her to shout expletives in Irish and English.

"Shit…Filip…I'm gonna….OH GOD!" she said as she came.

Chibs wasn't far behind. After a few more thrusts he spilled his seed inside her. He pulled out of Kayleigh and started to clean up. Once they were dressed and reasonably presentable Kayleigh spoke.

"That was interesting," she said draining the water from the sink.

"What was?" asked Chibs kissing her neck.

"I can say that before today I've never had sex in my kitchen," she said chuckling. "Hate to say it, but if you still want steak you are going to have to order from somewhere. I'm too tired to cook."

Kayleigh turned around and kissed Chibs before she disappeared around the corner. Chibs smiled to himself as he tossed the steaks in the freezer and followed her up the stairs. If she was tired now, she was going to be exhausted when he was done with her.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh walked into the clubhouse the next afternoon to see Tara and Gemma sitting at the bar. Kayleigh sat down next to Gemma. One of the prospects brought over a cup of coffee for her. She nodded and took a drink.<p>

"Coffee this late in the afternoon?" asked Gemma.

"Mm. Didn't sleep well last night," said Kayleigh taking another sip.

"Why not? You coming down with something?" asked Tara, always the doctor.

"Nope," said Chibs walking through the room.

He walked over and kissed her cheek before he walked out f the building. Kayleigh rolled her eyes and finished off her drink. Gemma was the first to say something.

"What happened last night?" asked Gemma.

"Lots and lots of sex," said Kayleigh standing up.

Gemma and Tara exchanged looks before following her into the kitchen. Kayleigh was pouring another cup of coffee when Gemma and Tara walked in.

"We heard you wrong, right?" said Tara. "You didn't just say you stayed up half the night fucking,"

"Nope. You heard me right. We stayed up half the night fucking," said Kayleigh.

"Holy shit," said Gemma. "What brought that on?"

"We talked," said Kayleigh. "I asked him what he thought we were and he responded with, and I quote, '_I want you, and no one else_.' Then we got freaking in the kitchen and in the bedroom for the rest of the night."

"Well damn," said Gemma. "Told you he loved you."

Gemma walked away with a satisfied smile on her face. Tara shook her head and followed Gemma. Kayleigh finished her coffee before she joined the women at the bar.

* * *

><p>It had been almost three months since she had returned to Charming. Kayleigh was sitting in her spare room working one a few time sheets for the shop. Gemma was in need of some extra help and had asked Kayleigh if she wanted the job. When Kayleigh got to Chibs' time sheet she noticed he had been working a lot of overtime. She furrowed her brows. She would ask him about it later that night.<p>

She looked at the clock on her laptop. It was going on one in the afternoon. She closed out of everything and placed the timesheets in a folder. She grabbed her keys and headed down the stairs and out the door. She was feeling ill lately and had a doctor's appointment. When she walked into the hospital she saw Tara. Tara frowned and walked over to her.

"What's wrong? You okay?" asked Tara.

"Yeah. Feeling a bit under the weather. Just making sure it's nothing serious," said Kayleigh.

"Okay. Find me when you're done. We can go get lunch," said Tara.

Kayleigh nodded and headed towards her doctor's office. She signed in and waited for her name to be called. After fifteen minutes she was finally called back to the room. She sat on the table and the nurse did the initial health check over. She smiled and said the doctor would be in soon. There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Thomas," she said. "And you must be Kayleigh."

"Yes," she replied shaking the doctor's hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Thomas.

"Just feeling a bit under the weather. I'm hoping it's nothing bad," said Kayleigh.

"Alright. What symptoms are you having?" asked Dr. Thomas.

"I'm overly tired, even after eight hours of sleep. I'm not eating much even though I'm always hungry," said Kayleigh.

"Any nausea?" asked Dr. Thomas writing something down.

"No. I do get a bit light headed occasionally," said Kayleigh.

"Okay," said Dr. Thomas.

The doctor wrote something down in the folder before she went through the routine check. When she was done she had Kayleigh to take the plastic cup and go pee in it. Kayleigh returned to the room and sat back on the table. She grabbed her phone from her purse when it started to vibrate. It was Chibs.

"Hello," she said answering it.

"Where are you?" he asked. "I thought you said you would be home all day."

"Sorry. I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon," said Kayleigh forgetting that Chibs was supposed to come for lunch.

"You okay? What's wrong?" he asked getting worried.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm feeling a little ill and wanted to check it out. I'll stop by the shop on the way home," said Kayleigh.

"Alright. Be careful," he said before hanging up.

Kayleigh slid the phone back in her purse when the doctor walked back in.

"Well, I've got some news," she said.

"Good or bad?" asked Kayleigh.

"That all depends on how you take it," said Dr. Thomas.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh texted Tara when she left the doctor's office. Tara said she would meet her at the front door. Kayleigh hit the button for the first floor and rode it down. Tara was sitting outside waiting on Kayleigh. Kayleigh smiled at her as they walked over to Tara's car.<p>

"I figured we would stop by the shop and see if the boys wanted something," said Tara.

Kayleigh nodded but didn't say anything. Tara looked a little worried but she wasn't going to confront it right now. After a few minutes they pulled into the parking lot of the auto shop. Gemma waved at them as she walked into the office. Jax smiled when he saw Tara get out of the car. A few seconds later Kayleigh emerged from the other side of the car. Jax elbowed Chibs to get his attention. Chibs frowned when he looked at Kayleigh. He laid down the wrench and walked over to her.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You sure. You look like you're thinking awfully hard," said Chibs.

"I'm okay," she said.

Chibs just gave her a look that said he knew she was lying. Kayleigh smiled and kissed him.

"We'll talk about it later tonight," she said.

Tara walked back over to the car and climbed in the driver's seat. Kayleigh kissed Chibs and started to walk to the door. She stopped and turned back to him.

"We're going out for lunch. You want me to bring back anything?" asked Kayleigh.

"No. I'll find something here. I'll see you tonight," he said kissing her again.

"Okay," she said climbing into the car.

Tara threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the lot. She didn't say anything until she was a safe distance from the shop.

"How come you and Chibs never say 'love you' or anything?" asked Tara.

"It's understood by the way we act with each other. If everyone around us can tell we are in love then I know we are doing something right," said Kayleigh. "And I grew up never hearing my parents say it. Or my grandparents."

"Wow," said Tara.

"Yup. It's just how they were. My brother's are the same way," said Kayleigh.

Tara nodded her head and drove towards the center of town and the diner.

* * *

><p>Tara and Kayleigh had been sitting in the diner for a few minutes when Tara finally asked her something.<p>

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Tara. "Who did you see?"

"Dr. Thomas," said Kayleigh sipping on her water.

"Krystal is a nice woman," said Tara. "Her patients like her."

"Yeah. She was really nice," said Kayleigh.

"So what did she say?" asked Tara.

Kayleigh looked finally looked up at Tara. She looked like she was fixing to cry.

"Oh, honey it can't be that bad," said Tara moving to sit next to Kayleigh.

"IT is," said Kayleigh crying.

Tara wrapped her arms around Kayleigh' shoulder's and rubbed her arms and shushed her.

"It's going to be okay. Just tell me what she said," said Tara.

Kayleigh pulled from Tara grasp and wiped a way some of her tears. She took a deep breath and told her was Dr. Thomas had said.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you're just dying to know what's wrong with Kayleigh! Tell me what you think it is when you review! Much love! Chapter 12 coming soon!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Tara returned to the hospital to drop Kayleigh off at her car. Tara hugged Kayleigh one more time before walking into the hospital. Kayleigh climbed in the car and headed back to her house. She had to finish those time sheets before Friday.

Chibs was finally off work. He had been working overtime the past month to get some extra cash. He was sure Kayleigh had figured it out since she was helping Gemma now. And if she had she wasn't saying anything to him about it. He climbed on his bike and headed towards Kayleigh's house.

Kayleigh was lying on her bed when she heard Chibs pull into the driveway. She heard the front door open and close and him walk up the stairs. He called out for her but she didn't say anything. He walked into the room and stopped at the door. Kayleigh was lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"You okay, babe?" he asked walking over to the bed.

"Mmhm," said Kayleigh.

"You sure?" he asked climbing on the bed next to her.

"Yeah," she said rolling over to look at him. "Why are you working overtime so much?"

She had noticed, thought Chibs.

"When did you figure it out?" asked Chibs.

"This morning," said Kayleigh. "Hadn't really been paying attention to it."

Chibs chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close. Kayleigh laid her head on his chest and draped her arm across his stomach. They laid like that for a few minutes before Chibs' stomach started to growl. Kayleigh chuckled and sat up in the bed.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"You stay up here. I'll fix something," said Chibs.

"No. I've got to do something. I've been laying here for two hours," said Kayleigh climbing out of the bed.

"Two hours?" asked Chibs following her. "Why?"

"Thinking," she said.

"About what?" he asked grabbing a beer from the fridge.

He opened the bottle and took a drink. He tried to hand it to Kayleigh but she declined and started digging through the fridge. Chibs leaned back on the counter and watched her. He usually made a pass at her when she was doing that, but there was something off about her. She usually never passed up drinking. Before he could say anything there was knock at the door. He set the beer down and walked to the front door.

"Where is she?" asked Gemma walking into the house.

"Kitchen," said Chibs.

Gemma walked into the kitchen and grabbed Kayleigh's hand. She then walked her out the back door and ever to the swing.

"Gemma, what's going on?" asked Kayleigh.

"Tara told me," she said.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and started to move from the swing.

"Where are you going? We need to talk," said Gemma.

"I told Tara and I told her not to tell anyone. I was going to tell you in my own time, like tomorrow morning when I stopped by the shop," said Kayleigh. "Hell, I haven't even told Chibs yet."

"Well then. I'll get out of here so you can tell him. But you're still coming by the shop tomorrow, right?" asked Gemma.

Kayleigh chuckled, "Yes Gemma. I will still stop by."

Gemma hugged Kayleigh before she walked through the house. Kayleigh shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen. Chibs was standing in front of the stove browning hamburger meat.

"So, what's for dinner babe?" asked Kayleigh.

"Food," he said chuckling.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes but laughed.

'What did Hurricane Gemma want?" asked Chibs.

"To talk," she said.

"What'd y'all talk about?" asked Chibs.

"Things," said Kayleigh. "Things that we still have to talk about."

Chibs nodded his head and kissed Kayleigh. Kayleigh walked over to the peninsula and sat down. It wasn't often that Chibs made dinner. And when he did it was usually a dish she hadn't had in a while and reminded her of home. She was hoping it was one of those dishes.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was rinsing the dishes after dinner. Chibs was in the living room watching TV. She could hear the TV change channels every few seconds. Evidently there was nothing on. After a few minutes the TV was shut off. She could hear him walk into the kitchen. She felt his hands snake around her waist until they were resting on her stomach. He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. Kayleigh suppressed a moan and continued with the dishes. Chibs did it again but then scrapped his teeth lightly across her neck. Kayleigh couldn't help the moan that had escaped her.<p>

Chibs kissed her again, each time getting a moan from her. He kissed her neck a third time and bit her again. Kayleigh let go of the dishes and turned around. She looked like she was going to say something to him. Chibs smiled and kissed her. He ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth letting him in. He let his hands go lower to her ass. He gripped her and lifted her up. She swung her legs around his waist. In the three months that she had been in Charming and living in her house he had mastered walking up the stairs with her like this.

When they reached the bedroom he dropped her on the bed. She sat up and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Chibs got to work on her jeans and pulled them and her undies off. As soon as she was naked she helped him undress. There was usually a little more foreplay but they were both ready. She needed him in her and soon.

Chibs climbed up on the bed and settled himself between her legs. He kissed her again and thrust hard into her. Kayleigh let out a moan when he found her g-spot. That was another thing he had mastered, finding her g-spot. She loved him for it.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh lay in bed that night. Chibs had fallen asleep hours ago. She looked over at the clock, two-fifteen in the morning. Kayleigh groaned and closed her eyes. She willed herself to go to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. She opened her eyes and looked over at the man lying next to her in bed. She smiled at him. He was the best thing that had happened to her. She leaned over and kissed him before she climbed out of the bed. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on before she walked out of the room. She walked into her office and started working on the time sheets again.<p>

Chibs rolled over in the bed expecting to find Kayleigh. When he found an empty bed he look up at the clock. It was going on three in the morning. He sat up and listened. He could hear her in the next room typing on the computer. He grunted and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and walked out of the room. He quietly opened the door to her office and looked in. She was typing everything into the computer to take with her to the shop. He knocked on the door causing Kayleigh to jump.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Work," she said turning back to the computer. "I couldn't sleep."

"Come one babe. You need to get some sleep. Take a few of the sleeping pills in the bathroom and come back to bed," said Chibs.

Kayleigh nodded and walked into the bathroom. Chibs walked back into the bedroom and lay back down. Kayleigh walked into the room a few minutes later. She climbed in the bed and kissed him before she closed her eyes. After a while, when Chibs' breathing evened out, she climbed out of the bed again.

* * *

><p>Chibs woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He looked at the clock. It was eight. He still had another hour before he had to be there. He climbed out of the bed and pulled on his jeans. He walked down the stairs expecting to see Kayleigh in the kitchen. Instead he found a not.<p>

_**Went to meet Gemma for breakfast. I'll see you when you get to the shop. ~Kay**_

Chibs tossed the note in the trash and grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. When he had finished his breakfast he got ready to head out.

Kayleigh and Gemma were sitting at the diner. Neither one was saying anything. They had finished breakfast. Kayleigh took a sip of her water while Gemma sipped her coffee. Finally Gemma said something.

"You didn't tell him, did you," she said.

"No," replied Kayleigh. "I was going to but I got distracted."

"How?" asked Gemma.

Kayleigh yawned for the umpteenth time since she had met up with Gemma. "Mind blowing sex."

Gemma shook her head. Chibs and Kayleigh had more sex than Gemma and Clay, Jax and Tara, and Tig combined.

"Maybe you should lay off the sex," said Gemma.

"Why?" asked Kayleigh.

Gemma chuckled, "It was a suggestion. When are you going to tell him?"

"Today, tonight. I don't know," said Kayleigh.

"You do realize that Jax and Clay know," said Gemma.

"WHAT?" said Kayleigh, her head snapping up to look at Gemma. "Why do they know? How did they find out?"

"Jax got it out of Tara and he told Clay. If you don't get to Chibs before Clay, he's going to find out that way," said Gemma.

Kayleigh jumped up from the both and ran out the building. She climbed in her car and headed towards the shop. Gemma smiled as she slid out of the both. She wasn't lying when she said Clay and Jax knew, but they knew better than to spill something like that.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh pulled into the auto shop. She parked her in her usual spot. Chibs was working in the garage when she stepped out of the car. He had looked up when she pulled in. She motioned to him and headed towards the clubhouse. Chibs said something to Opie and followed her into the house. Just as he walked in Kayleigh was walking around the corner heading towards the dorms. A grin stretched across his face. He was hoping she was horny. He could always do with some morning sex.<p>

Kayleigh unlocked Chibs' dorm and walked in. She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs under her. She could hear him walk down the hall and then watched as he walked in. he closed the door behind him. The cheeky grin he had on his face was replaced with a worried look. He grabbed the chair and sat down in front of her.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

Kayleigh took a deep breath and let it out. Chibs reached forward and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. Chibs stood from the chair and sat on the bed. He pulled her close to him and laid back. Kayleigh draped her arm across his stomach and took another deep breath.

"Tell me what's wrong babe," said Chibs. "I know something is bothering you."

Kayleigh lay there and looked up at him. Chibs kissed her forehead before he kissed her lips.

"_Tá mé ag iompar clainne_," said Kayleigh.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this Chapter? Review and let me know. See if you can figure out what Kayleigh said.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chibs lay there. He knew a little Irish but not much. Kayleigh just laid there waiting on his reaction. Chibs took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You want to repeat that. In English," he said.

Kayleigh took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Kayleigh sat up and turned her back to him. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat that. Chibs watched her. She looked nervous and up set. He pulled himself to s sitting position. When he was comfortable he grabbed Kayleigh's shoulders and pulled her back down to the bed. Kayleigh closed her eyes when her back touched the bed.

"Look at me," said Chibs.

Kayleigh slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chibs. Chibs moved some of her out of her face. He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at her. She finally sat up and turned to face him. That's when he spoke.

"I take it you found out yesterday," he said.

Kayleigh nodded.

"Who knows?" he asked.

"Tara knows," said Kayleigh. "I told her when we went to lunch. I sorta broke down at the diner."

Chibs nodded.

"Gemma knows because Tara told her, which is why she came over last night," said Kayleigh. "Jax and Clay know because Jax got Tara to tell him and he told Clay."

"So that makes me the sixth person to find out, right?" he said.

"I was going to tell you first, but then I told Tara. I told her not to tell anyone. I wanted to be the one to tell you not anyone else," said Kayleigh.

Chibs nodded his head but didn't say anything. Kayleigh was starting to get worried.

"How far did she say you were?" he asked.

"Roughly three months," said Kayleigh looking at her hands.

Chibs sat there and did the math in his head. If he was right she had gotten pregnant either while they were at the cabin or when she had stayed the night at the clubhouse for the first time since she returned. Chibs wrapped his arm around Kayleigh's shoulder and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and they sat like that, in the silence, for a while.

Kayleigh had a million things running through her head. She still didn't know of he was happy or if he was mad. He hadn't really told her anything. She was too busy freaking out in her head to realize that Chibs had started to kiss down her neck. When he reached her chest she finally realized what was happening. Chibs had her shirt up and latched onto her nipple. Kayleigh moaned and then looked at him.

"What…oh yes," she moaned.

"It's called celebratory sex," said Chibs as he moved to the other nipple.

Kayleigh smiled as she pulled her shirt and bra off. Chibs pulled her jeans off before he disrobed himself. He climbed back on the bed and between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed her as he pushed into her. Kayleigh moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>They lay in bed just enjoying each other's company. Chibs was lazily running his fingers up and down Kayleigh's arm. She had her arm draped across his chest. She would close her eyes and then suddenly open them Chibs smiled. If he kept it up she would fall asleep soon. She needed the sleep. Now knowing she was pregnant he knew she didn't take the pills and that she had probably stayed awake. He looked down at her when he felt her breath even out. He waited a few more minutes before he moved from the bed. He pulled the blankets up to cover her before he dressed and walked out of the room. Clay and Jax were staring at him when he walked into the garage. He nodded to Clay and Clay clapped him on the back in silent acknowledgement that Chibs knew Kayleigh was pregnant. Chibs went back to work as he waited for Kayleigh to wake up.<p>

"Hey man," said Opie walking over. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Yeah. It's like half the town stopped by when you were gone," said Tig.

"I was talking to Kayleigh," said Chibs.

"You ditched us to talk to your old lady?" asked Tig.

Chibs hadn't thought much about it until Tig had said something. Was she really his old lady? She was having his baby so she best damn well get used to hit, he thought.

"Yeah. It was important," said Chibs.

"What the hell could be that important?" asked Tig.

"She's pregnant," said Chibs not looking up.

The whole garage went quiet. Tig being Tig said something stupid.

"Whose kid is it?" he asked.

"It's mine you idiot," said Chibs.

"Congrats man," said Opie clapping Chibs on the back.

He got a few more congratulations from the group before they closed down for the day. By seven thirty Kayleigh still hadn't come out. Clay had grilled at the clubhouse so Chibs had eaten already. He nodded to the group before he walked into the clubhouse. He walked to his dorm and opened the door. Kayleigh was still asleep on the bed. He smiled as he closed the door behind him. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed back in bed with her. As soon as he was close enough she latched on to him, resting her head on his chest. Chibs smiled as he kissed her head. He turned off the bedside table and closed his eyes. This was his best day ever.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh woke up the next morning still in the dorm. She sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost noon. She cursed and jumped out of the bed. She was fixing to grab her jeans from the day before when she noticed a set of clean clothes sitting on the dresser. She grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom. She got the shower ready and climbed in. She stood under the spray letting her muscles relax. She didn't realize how stressed about the situation until then.<p>

Chibs walked into the clubhouse to check on Kayleigh. She still hadn't come out since the night before. He walked into the room expecting to see her still asleep on the bed. He looked towards the bathroom when he heard water running. He smiled and closed the door behind him. He locked it before he started to disrobe himself. He opened the door as quietly as possible and closed it. Looking through the curtain he could tell that Kayleigh was just standing there.

He moved back the curtain and climbed in the shower with her. Kayleigh turned around ready to hit whoever had moved the curtain. When she saw it was Chibs she chuckled and turned back around.

"No good morning kiss?" he asked.

"It's not morning," she said.

"Fine, after noon," he said.

"That I can do," she said.

Kayleigh turned around and kissed Chibs. What was supposed to be a sweet, innocent kiss turned into a make out session in the shower. Which then escalated to after noon sex in the shower.

* * *

><p>Gemma was sitting at the bar when Kayleigh and Chibs walked out. Both had wet hair. Gemma chuckled to herself. Chibs kissed Kayleigh before he walked outside. Kayleigh sat down next to Gemma at the bar.<p>

"So, how was nap?" asked Gemma.

"Good, since I slept most of the day away," said Kayleigh.

"Honey, you've been asleep since about three yesterday afternoon," said Gemma.

Kayleigh groan as she laid her head down on the bar.

"Are you still tired?" asked Gemma.

"For a different reason," said Kayleigh.

"I thought so," said Gemma. "Like I said, you two have a lot of sex. You are gonna burn out if you're not careful."

"I doubt it," said Kayleigh. "We've been going at it for three months now. If we were going to burn out we would've already."

Gemma nodded her head. "Well I'm meeting the doctor for lunch. What to come?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to her anyway," said Kayleigh.

The two women stood up from the bar and walked out. Kayleigh was met with a few congratulations and a hug from Opie. She looked at her phone and realized she had a text from Lyla giving congratulations. Kayleigh shook her head as Gemma pulled out of the lot.

* * *

><p>When they walked into the diner Tara was already seated. Gemma sat down and Kayleigh slid in beside her. They ordered their meal and sat there. Tara was the first to start conversation.<p>

"So, have you told Chibs?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Kayleigh.

"What did he say?" asked Tara.

"He was happy," said Kayleigh. "So were Jax and Clay when I got there yesterday afternoon."

"I'm so-," started Tara.

"Don't," said Kayleigh. "I told you and asked you not to say anything until I spoke with Chibs. And what do you do? You go and tell Gemma and Jax!"

"I just thought…" said Tara.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have wanted to tell Gemma and Clay? Or that Chibs might have wanted to tell the Club?" asked Kayleigh.

"Before this turns into an all out cat fight," said Gemma. "I'm happy. It doesn't matter who told me. I'm happy. You're family, Kayleigh. That's all that matters. And your family is happy that you and Chibs are going to have a family. So and you two play nice at least long enough to get through lunch?"

Kayleigh and Tara nodded. The food arrived not long after. They made small talk throughout the meal. When they were done Tara left to head back to the hospital. Gemma and Kayleigh walked down to the supermarket to pick up prenatal vitamins for Kayleigh before they headed back to the shop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Three Months Later**

Kayleigh was sitting at the desk in the office at the garage. Gemma and Clay were gone for the weekend for a honeymoon of sorts. Chibs, Opie, Jax, and Happy were in the garage working. She was already in her twenty-third week. She ran her hand absentmindedly over her ever-growing belly. The baby was very active and was always moving, especially when Chibs was around. Kayleigh had started spending more time with Lyla and Tara to get a handle on the whole mothering thing.

Kayleigh looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was two-thirty. She grabbed her purse and her keys and headed towards the car. She had a doctor's appointment at three fifteen to find out the sex of the baby.

"Chibs!" she shouted.

"What?" he shouted back at her.

"I'm going to the doctors. Are you coming?" she asked.

Chibs stood up from under the hood of the car and looked around. He and Opie were still working on the same car and they had three more waiting. He shook his head no and she climbed in her car. She called Tara and told her she was on her way if she wanted to go with her. After a few minutes drive Kayleigh pulled into the hospital parking lot. When she walked in Tara was standing there waiting on her.

"Where's Chibs?" she asked.

"Shop's a little overloaded on cars," said Kayleigh.

Tara nodded her head. They walked onto the elevator and rode up to the OB floor. Once there Kayleigh signed in and waited. It was ten minutes before she was called back.

"Well hello, Ms. Kayleigh," said Dr. Thomas walking in. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," said Kayleigh.

"Dr. Knowles, what are you doing here?" asked Dr. Thomas.

"I asked her to come with me," said Kayleigh. "She a close friend."

"Where is your boyfriend at?" asked Dr. Thomas as she got the machine ready.

"Working. The garage is busy today," said Kayleigh.

"Okay. Let's see what you're having," said Dr. Thomas running the wand over Kayleigh's stomach.

She moved the wand around for a moment trying to find the best position. She finally stopped and made a still shot of the picture on the monitor.

"Okay Kayleigh," said Dr. Thomas. "It seems you are going to be the mother of a little girl."

Neither Tara nor Kayleigh said anything. They both were looking at the screen. Kayleigh was trying hard not to cry. Dr. Thomas printed off the sonogram pictures for Kayleigh to take to Chibs. Once Kayleigh was cleaned up she got ready to leave.

"You okay to get back?" asked Tara.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," said Kayleigh.

"Okay," said Tara.

Kayleigh hugged Tara and climbed in her Lexus. She pulled out of the lot and headed back to the garage. When she pulled in she saw Gemma and Clay talking to Chibs. She parked the car and walked over to the group.

"Where were you?" asked Gemma hugging Kayleigh

"Doctor's," said Kayleigh. "You weren't supposed to come back until later tonight."

"Talk to him. He wanted to come back," said Gemma motioning to Clay.

"So?" asked Chibs.

Kayleigh smiled before she kissed him.

"Don't just kiss me woman. What did she say?" asked Chibs.

"What was the appointment for?" asked Gemma walking into the office.

"To find out the sex of the baby," said Kayleigh. "And Chibs didn't go."

"That was dumb," said Gemma. "And don't even use the excuse that there was too much work to do. It's you first baby with Kayleigh. You can skip out on the other's with a lame excuse, not this one."

"I concur," said Kayleigh sitting down.

Kayleigh reached into her purse and pulled out the sonogram pictures. She handed them over to Gemma while Chibs grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He walked over and kneeled in front of Kayleigh.

"Come on, baby. Tell me what she said," said Chibs.

"It's a girl," said Kayleigh kissing him.

"A girl?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," said Kayleigh.

"We're gonna have a girl?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's usually what that means," said Kayleigh.

"I love you," said Chibs kissing Kayleigh.

"I love you, too," said Kayleigh.

Chibs kissed her again before he walked out into the garage. As soon as he was close enough to the guys they asked him.

"Well, what is it?" asked Jax.

"It's a girl," said Chibs.

Chibs got congratulations from everyone and well wishes. He looked back into the office at Kayleigh who was talking to Gemma. He loved her. There was no doubt about it. He went back to work. He was thinking about his conversation with Gemma and Clay a few minutes ago. Could he really do this?

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was sitting in the living room later that night. She was flipping through the channels when Chibs came home. He had officially moved in with her two months ago. He had completely vacated the dorm at the clubhouse. He kissed the top of her head and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Kayleigh heard the shower start. She continued to flip through the channels. When she didn't find anything she started looking through her movie collection.<p>

Chibs got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of lounge pants. He wasn't quite used to living with someone. He liked being with Kayleigh it was just something he had to get used to. He walked down the stairs to see Kayleigh bent over in front of the DVD player. He smiled. She may be pregnant but she was usually up for sex still.

Kayleigh turned around and saw Chibs. He was standing there with _that_ look on his face. She shook her head and sat down. She was usually in the mood for sex, but today was just not one of those days. She got comfortable on the couch and started the movie. Chibs sat down beside her. He pulled on her shoulders and she turned and laid back. She had her head resting on his chest. He had one arm draped across the back of the couch while the other was rubbing her belly. Kayleigh sighed with content. She really didn't think it could get any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Week 30<strong>

Kayleigh was sitting on the couch in the clubhouse. Gemma was in the kitchen getting her something to drink. Dr. Thomas had told Kayleigh to slow down and take it easy for a while. Kayleigh wasn't used to just sitting around and doing nothing. Gemma walked over with a glass of lemonade. Kayleigh thanked her as she walked out of the clubhouse. Kayleigh sipped her drink and looked around. There was nothing to do, yet. She had cleaned the clubhouse yesterday and the guys hadn't messed it up yet. By the end of the week she would have something to do.

She sat the glass down on the table and slowly made her way to a standing position. It was getting harder to get off the couch by herself. She grabbed her glass and walked out of the clubhouse. Gemma wasn't in the office, which meant she was in the garage. Kayleigh sat down in the computer chair and opened the time sheets file she had been working on. She was halfway through last weeks sheet when Gemma walked in.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked Gemma.

"Something," said Kayleigh. "I'm about to lose my freaking mind, Gemma. I'm not allowed to shit at home. I've got to do something while I'm here."

Gemma nodded her head and walked back into the garage. A few minutes later Tara pulled into the parking lot. She climbed out and grabbed Abel from the back seat. She had him on her hip when she walked into the office.

"Where's Gemma?" asked Tara.

"Garage," said Kayleigh pointing to the window.

Tara nodded and placed Abel in the playpen next to the desk. She walked into the garage and talked to Gemma.

"KAY!" shouted Abel.

Kayleigh looked up from what she was doing and smiled at the little boy.

"Hello, Abel," said Kayleigh.

"KAY! UP!" he shouted back at her.

"I can't pick you up honey," said Kayleigh.

"UP! UP!" he said.

Kayleigh sighed and walked over to the playpen. She leaned over and kissed the little boy on the head. He reached up and touched her tummy.

"Baby," he whispered.

Kayleigh smiled, "Yeah. Baby."

She walked back over to the desk and went back to work. Gemma and Tara walked through a few minutes later. Gemma picked Abel up and grabbed the back from Tara.

"Are you coming to the house for dinner tonight?" asked Gemma.

"I'll talk to Chibs," said Kayleigh.

Gemma nodded and followed Tara out of the office. Kayleigh sighed and went back to working on the sheets. She needed to get out of the house, even if it was just going to Gemma's. Whether Chibs like it or not she was going to the dinner tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>There is at least one more chapter left to this story, maybe two. Keep your eyes open! Much Love!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Kayleigh parked the car in front of the mailbox. Chibs pulled into the driveway and parked the bike. Kayleigh walked up the driveway and into the house. Chibs walked into the kitchen to grab a beer while Kayleigh claimed Clay's armchair.

"He's gonna be mad," said Jax.

"Well he's got another seven weeks before I'm even ready for this baby. So he can suck it," said Kayleigh.

Clay laughed as he walked into the room. "I'll let you have the chair just this once."

"If your ass isn't in it when I walk into the room I'm going to claim it as mine anytime I want," chuckled Kayleigh.

Chibs walked in and sat down next to Jax. Gemma, Tara, and Lyla were in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Abel was in the living room with the guys. When he saw Kayleigh he started to crawl over to her.

"KAY! UP!" he said.

Kayleigh chuckled and leaned forward. She picked up the boy and sat him on her leg. He brought his hand up to Kayleigh's stomach again.

"Baby," he whispered.

Jax laughed when he took his son from Kayleigh.

"He's been doing that to Tara as well," said Jax.

"What?" said Kayleigh.

"Oops," said Jax walking away.

"Oh no you don't Teller," shouted Kayleigh following him into the kitchen.

When Kayleigh rounded the corner all she saw was Tara.

"Knowles," said Kayleigh. "When were you gonna tell _me_ you were prego?"

"I'm going to kill Jax," said Tara. "I was going to tell everyone tonight at dinner."

"When did you find out?" asked Kayleigh hugging Tara.

"This morning," said Tara. "Go sit down. Dinner's ready."

Kayleigh left the kitchen and shouted into the living room letting the guys know. Clay sat at the head of the table, Jax to his left and Gemma to the left. Tara was sitting next to Jax with Abel next to her. Kayleigh sat down next to Gemma with Chibs next to her. Everyone filed in around them. Lyla took the seat next to Chibs so she could talk to Kayleigh better. The night was filled with laughter and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Week 37<strong>

Kayleigh walked into the doctor's office. She signed in and waited. She had finally reached 'full term.' After today's visit she would have a better idea on when the baby would come. She was sitting in the room waiting on Dr. Thomas to come in.

"Hello, Kayleigh," said Dr. Thomas. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a boat," said Kayleigh.

Dr. Thomas smiled and started on the check up. When they were finished she sat down on the stool and opened Kayleigh's file.

"I'm going to advise you to come in at the end of your thirty-ninth week. Which is roughly two weeks from now. Your little girl is getting a little big. I'll check you when you come in again and if I think she is too big I may induce you," said Dr. Thomas.

"Okay," sad Kayleigh.

Kayleigh grabbed her things and walked out. She made it to her car and climbed in. She made her way back to her house. Chibs and a few of the guys were gone on 'Club business' and she was staying with Tara. She grabbed her bag and tossed in the car. She called over to the house and told Neeta that she would be there soon. She climbed back in the car and headed over there.

* * *

><p>Tara walked in the house. Sitting in the living room was Kayleigh and Abel. Kayleigh was lying down on the couch watching TV while Abel slept on the floor in front of her.<p>

"You hungry?" asked Tara.

"Not really, but I need to eat," said Kayleigh.

"Want to order?" asked Tara. "I'm not really in the mood to cook and I'm sure you're not either."

Kayleigh chuckled, "Yeah. That's fine."

Tara picked up the phone and ordered a pizza. She got Abel's dinner ready and let him start eating. Kayleigh sat in the kitchen with Tara talking and watching Abel. Tara was fifteen weeks pregnant by now. She had her own little baby bump going on.

"BABY!" shouted Abel pointing at Tara.

Tara chuckled and wiped his mouth. "He's been doing that a lot."

"He's happy," said Kayleigh.

Kayleigh was running her hand across her tummy while she talked.

"You do that an awful lot to," said Tara.

"I don't realize I'm doing it until someone points it out. She's active," said Kayleigh.

Kayleigh took Tara's hand and placed it on her tummy. After a second or two Tara could feel the baby kick. Tara took her hand back and placed it on her own stomach.

"Just wait until yours finds your kidneys. I think she's going to be good at football. Er, soccer," said Kayleigh.

Tara chuckled. Kayleigh had been in the US for almost a year and she still called soccer football. Something might never change, but she didn't care. He pizza showed up and the girls started eating. At around eight Tara put Abel down for the night. When she walked back into the livingroon Kayleigh was stting on the couch.

"How do you do it?" asked Kayleigh.

"Do what?" asked Tara.

"Deal with Jax being gone," said Kayleigh.

Tara took a deep breath and sat down beside Kayeligh before she said anything.

"I know what's going on," said Tara. "I know where they are and what is supposed to happen."

"How come Chibs didn't tell me?" asked Kayleigh. "Does he not trust me?"

"It's not that. With the club you have to be all in if you want to know what's going on," said Tara. "It's not any less nerve wracking and you don't worry less about what's going. Honestly I think I worry more now than I did when I didn't know what was going on."

Kayleigh nodded her head. She scooted to the edge of the couch and then turned to Tara.

"A little help?" she said chuckling.

"Come on," said Tara helping Kayleigh up

"I'm going to her to bed. I'm tired. I will see you in the morning," said Kayleigh walking down the hall

Tara nodded her head. She grabbed her phone and sent Jax a text.

**Tell Chibs to hurry up already! –Tara  
>Why? She cant b that annoying – Jax<br>Not with the trip. You know what I'm talking about – Tara  
>OH! I will. Night! – Jax<br>Night - Tara**

Tara closed her phone and walked down the hall to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>One more Chapter to go! Much Love!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the LAST chapter! Enjoy! ~Kat**

* * *

><p><strong>Week 39<strong>

Kayleigh rolled over and turned the alarm off. She looked at the clock. It was eight fifteen in the morning. She rolled over and shoved Chibs. All he did was groan. She shoved him repeatedly until he opened his eyes.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing?" he asked.

"Get up," she said. "We've got the doctor's appointment today."

"So," said Chibs.

"You're going with me," said Kayleigh. "She will tell me today if I have to be induced. Now get up."

Kayleigh climbed out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom. When she walked out of the bathroom Chibs had rolled over and went back to sleep. She grabbed her phone and one of her shoes. She tossed the shoe at him and walked out of the room.

"What the hell?" he said grabbing the shoe.

Kayleigh dialed Gemma's number. She was going to have someone with her when she went.

"Hello?" said Gemma.

"Doing anything today?" asked Kayleigh.

"I was going to come see you this morning," said Gemma. "When is your appointment?"

"At ten-thirty," said Kayleigh. "And Chibs is passed out asleep still."

Gemma chuckled. "I will be over soon. I'll go with you if he wont."

"Thanks," said Kayleigh.

Kayleigh got to work on breakfast. She wasn't hungry much these days but she had to eat anyway. She made pancakes for one and grabbed some of the fruit out of the fridge. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. She laid her fork down and walked over to the door. She looked through the window and saw Gemma, Tara, and Jax standing outside.

"Morning. If I had know you were bringing the whole family I would've made more breakfast," said Kayleigh.

"It's okay. We ate already," said Tara hugging Kayleigh.

Gemma and Tara followed Kayleigh into the kitchen while Jax disappeared up the stairs.

"So what happened this morning?" asked Gemma.

"I almost rolled him out of the bed trying to wake him up. I went to the loo and when I came out he had gone back to sleep. I threw my shoe at him and came down here," said Kayleigh.

"He's got today off so he is trying to sleep," said Gemma.

"I'd think our baby would be more important than sleep," said Kayleigh. "Hell I can't even get through the night without her kicking me in the kidneys or the bladder.

* * *

><p>Jax walked up the stairs while his mom and girlfriend went with Kayleigh. He located the master bedroom. And true to Gemma's words Chibs was asleep. Jax leaned on the doorframe and thought. Had they been at the clubhouse he would flip the mattress. Since they were at Kayleigh's house he couldn't do that without breaking something. The next best thing would be to throw something at him.<p>

Jax looked down at the floor. A set of Kayleigh's shoes was sitting there. He grabbed one on her tennis shoes and chucked it at Chibs' head. Chibs sat up right and looked around, his eyes landing on the VP on the club.

"Morning," said Jax.

"What the hell do you want, Teller?" asked Chibs.

"I do believe you have a doctor's appointment to go to today with your girlfriend," said Jax. "Now get out of bed and get ready."

Chibs nodded. Jax walked out of the room. He stopped a few feet away from the door and heard Chibs fall back on the mattress. Jax grabbed another shoe and threw it at him.

"All right! I'll get up!" shouted Chibs moving from the bed.

Jax chuckled as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was sitting in a hospital bed. Dr. Thomas had decided that the baby was getting to big for Kayleigh to have vaginally. Kayleigh was scheduled for a c-section the next morning. Chibs had gone to the shop to get in a couple hours work. Gemma was sitting in the room with her. Tara would stop in occasionally to check on them.<p>

"He irritates me sometimes," said Kayleigh.

"He's a guy. That's what they do," said Gemma.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's just he's been acting weird lately," said Kayleigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Gemma.

"We used to be able to talk about anything, sans club business. Now I can't get him to talk to me half the time," said Kayleigh.

Gemma nodded her head. She knew why Chibs was acting funny, but she couldn't tell Kayleigh. It wasn't her business to tell.

* * *

><p>Chibs pulled up in front of the hospital. It was almost eight o'clock. He walked past the doctors and nurses and stepped into the elevator. Gemma had texted him numerous time through out the day telling him to come to the hospital. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Kayleigh's room. He stuck his head through the door. Gemma was sitting in the chair and was reading a book. Tara was talking to Jax and Kayleigh was asleep.<p>

"Bout time you got here," said Gemma looking up from her book. "She's been asleep for an hour. She will probably wake up soon."

Jax and Tara followed Gemma out of the room. Chibs walked over to the chair Gemma had vacated. He sat down and propped his feet up on the windowsill and waited for Kayleigh to wake up.

Kayleigh rolled over and saw Chibs sitting in the chair. She smiled and reached over and touched his head. Chibs turned to see Kayleigh sitting up in the bed.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Have a nice nap?" he asked.

"Mm," she said. "Come here."

Chibs leaned over in the chair. Kayleigh ran her fingers through his head and kissed him. Chibs kissed her back with as much fever. Of all the places for her to want to do this it had to be while she was in the hospital. Chibs pulled away and sat in the chair. Kayleigh frowned when she looked at him.

"Don't give me that look," he said. "You know better. Dr. Thomas told you that you were supposed to have sex."

Kayleigh didn't say anything. She just kept frowning.

"I'm not kidding Kay," he said. "Damn it woman would you stop."

"What is your problem?" asked Kayleigh finally speaking.

"What?" said Chibs looking at her.

"What is your problem? You've been acting weird lately. Now your getting pissed cause I wanted to kiss you," said Kayleigh.

"I know you. With you kissing leads to touching. And touching leads to fucking," said Chibs.

"You didn't answer my question," said Kayleigh. "Tell me what' wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" started Chibs.

"Liar," said Kayleigh. "I grew up with my brother's. I know when a guy is lying. Now tell me damn it!"

"IwanttomarryyoubutI'mafraidyouwontsayyes!" shouted Chibs in one breath.

Kayleigh sat there in shock. She opened and closed her mouth trying to form words but nothing came out.

"I love you Kay. I do. More than anything in this world," said Chibs. "And I want to marry you. I want you to be my old lady."

"How could you think I would say no," said Kayleigh.

"I'm a guy," said Chibs.

"As me," she said.

"What?" he said looking at her again.

"You wont know until you ask me," said Kayleigh.

"I don't think…" started Chibs.

"Ask me damn it or I will say no," said Kayleigh.

"I don't have the ring with me," said Chibs.

"It wouldn't fit on my finger right now anyway," said Kayleigh chuckling.

"Alright. Kayleigh, will you marry me?" asked Chibs.

Kayleigh looked at him. He crooked her finger telling him to come closer. Chibs leaned forward. Kayleigh kissed him again. This kiss was slow and meaningful. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"Of course," she said.

Chibs kissed her again. "Thank god."

Kayleigh chuckled. "There is enough room in this big ass bed for the two of us."

Kayleigh scooted over and Chibs climbed in the bed with her. She rolled on her side and laid her head on his shoulder. Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in Kayleigh's room. She had been moved to OR for the c-section. The majority of he club was sitting in the room, Chibs included. A nurse was supposed to check in with them soon. Tara had stopped by and was sitting with Jax. Breaking the silence, Gemma said something.<p>

"Did you do it?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah," said Chibs.

"AND?" asked the rest of the group.

"She said yes," said Chibs.

"Told you she would," said Jax. "Don't know what you were worried about."

Chibs was fixing to say something when a nurse knocked on the open door. Chibs jumped up from his seat.

"I'm looking for the father," said the nurse.

"Tha's me," he said.

"Please come with me," said the nurse.

Chibs looked at the group nervously. He followed the nurse out of the room and down the hall. She turned the corner and stopped in front of a large window.

"Third row, fifth baby. That's your little girl," said the nurse.

Chibs looked through the window. Right where she was pointing was a bassinet with the names O'Leary/Telford on it. He smiled and made his way back to the room.

"She's perfect," said Chibs.

The group followed him down the hall to the nursery window. Gemma smiled when she saw the little girl. Tara ran her hand across her belly when she saw the baby. It wouldn't be long before she was in this situation. Chibs disappeared from the group and walked back to Kayleigh's room. When he got back she was being wheeled in.

"Hey," she said when she saw him.

"Hey," he said walking over. "How you feeling?"

"I can't feel anything I'm so drugged up," she said chuckling. "Have you seen her?"

"Aye," said Chibs kissing Kayleigh's forehead. "She's perfect."

"Where is everybody?" asked Kayleigh.

"Looking at the baby," he said.

Kayleigh nodded her head. A few minutes later Tara walked into the room with the little girl in her arms.

"I think she wants to see mommy," said Tara handing the little girl over.

"I know a lot has been going on, but please tell me you have a name for the girl," said Gemma. "I just don't think she go through life as the O'Leary/Telford girl."

"Well it would be the Telford girl," said Kayleigh. "But yes we have a name."

"What is it?" asked Tara.

"Amberlyn," said Chibs.

Tara wrote the name down on the birth certificate. She handed the paperwork off to one of the nurses. Tara started to usher the group from the room.

"We'll give you some time to get acquainted with your daughter," said Tara. "See you tomorrow."

Kayleigh nodded to show that she had heard Tara. Chibs was sitting on the bed with her. Kayleigh couldn't believe it. She was a mother. Chibs leaned over and kissed her temple before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't wait to marry you," he said kissing her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Please Review! Do you want me to make it a trilogy? Tell me!<strong>


End file.
